The Curse of the Lions 4 trailer
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: The title says it all check out my new up coming story


**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Sneak Peek

_You've seen how've they have met…_

_You've seen the War…_

_You've seen the Games…_

_Now Jim and Ariel must face their greatest challenge…_

_Parenthood._

A boy fifteen years of age with brown chestnut mixed with red blood hair bangs with a ponytail, grinded the construction with his solarsurfer and hollered as he preformed the sky dive drop, "YOOOOOOHOO!"

_Meet Jake, their son._

Jake said with a smile, "Man that was wicked."

_He's what you call a daredevil._

Jake ran as he leaped through the air and landed on his feet. Jake said with a smirk, "I so rock."

_But there is just one problem…_

Jake saw a black ship outside of the harbor and asked his father, "What's that?" Jim said seriously angry, "You are to not go on that ship! That is final!"

_He doesn't know what his is…_

Jim said as he handed a lion medallion to Sinbad, "Jake cannot know about our world, magic, the Grand Council…"

_Now, Jake wants to know what he is…_

Mushu asked suspiciously as he saw Jake climbing out the window, "Where are you going?" Jake said seriously, "Mushu that ship may answer to all of my questions."

_Jake will meet new friends…_

A long browned haired blind boy said with a smile, "I'm Gary." Gary sends a light magic pulse against the hyenas. Jake said with a smirk, "Remind me to never get you angry."

An Asian girl threw five daggers and all of them missed Jake by an inch. The girl said with an apologetic look, "Sorry!" Jake asked with a confused face, "And you are?" The girl giggled and said with a smile, "I'm May."

_He will meet his family…_

A girl with raven hair and green eyes said with a smile, "I'm Melody." Jake said with a smile, "So, you must be my…" Jake then saw a pink fish tail coming out of the water and stuttered, "Mer…Mer-Mer-Mer…" Melody giggled and said with a smile, "Mermaid."

Jake saw a boy flying and said with a bow, "Peter Pan Hawkins, at your service."

_He will meet pirates…_

Jake said as an old man holding him by the collar, "Let me go!" Jake was then approached by a man with a leather pirate hat and coat. The pirate had raven hair dreadlocks and beard to match the dreadlocks. The pirate said with a smirk and bowed, "Captain Jack Sparrow, welcome aboard the Black Pearl."

_He will meet the girl of his dreams…_

A browned haired girl with green eyes started to dance and every boy cheered for her. The girl trips on stage and lands on top of Jake. The girl said with a shy smile and blushed, "Hi." Jake said with a smile, "Hey."

The girl said with a smile, "I'm Rachel." Jake said with smirk, "Jake." Rachel falls off a cliff and Jake suddenly transformed as a lion. Rachel grabs his mane and Jake looked in a puddle as he landed. Jake yelled panicked, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jake then transformed into his human-self and asked panicked, "What just happened!" Rachel smiled and said, "You're a lion."

_There will be new characters…_

A man with a lab coat with crazy hair, "Hi, I'm Professor Lockwood." Lockwood then tries to plug his machine but shocks himself. He then said as he coughed, "Okay, wrong plug."

A purple kangaroo hops through the holes and said with a sneer, "I got my eye on you, Hawkins."

_New and Old villains_

Dr. Facilier said with an evil smile, "I'm back and I know what to do, control the Passage Scroll.

A pirate with a hook said angrily at Rachel as he pointed his sword at her throat, "Give it up, girl."

A red parrot with blue and purple feathers said as he rested on Jake's shoulder, "This place is full of wackos."

_Now the clock is ticking…_

Grand Head Councilor Mickey said seriously, "If we don't get the Passage Scroll back, everyone will go back into their cub forms and there will be no more magic."

_Now Jake must save all of the worlds…_

Jake looked up at the sky and said as Rachel sat beside him, "I have to get the scroll back or my family will never be free."

_Before Facilier takes over all of the worlds…_

Facilier said with an evil smile, "Now, we're gonna play by my rules…" Jake growled and pounced on the evil doctor.

Rachel said with a smile as she rested her hand on Jake's, "You are an amazing lion, Jake Hawkins." Jake smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

_The Curse of the Lions4: The Scroll of Passage_

_Coming soon this Summer_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


End file.
